Claiming
by monophobian
Summary: After years of being condemned to watching her, he's had enough. He will claim her no matter what's in his way.


_A/N: This is a gift for Maddie-san. I stole her muse and she had finals. So, figured this would help cheer her up! It's slightly AU - still in medieval/feudal times, but not in canon. This isn't true D/s, but definitely involves those type of themes. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The wolf prince watched from afar, just as he had been doing for years. She had grown into a beautiful woman and had she been anyone else, she would have been married and a mother by now. No one wished to face the wrath of his jealousy, so she remained untouched.<p>

Today, that was going to change. For too long, the young lord watched over her, a constant presence in her life. His interest was known throughout the villages, and even through most of the packs. The wolf prince had silently claimed his future mate, a human woman. However, he had been forced to wait, forced to watch.

The elder had forbidden any relationships that would taint the purity of the royal line. Pure wolf demon had ruled over the human villages as King, the wolf packs as high Alpha for centuries. The last King had passed away long ago, leaving one heir who was forced to remain simply a prince until he obtained the birthright that had been stripped from him early on.

At first, the absence of rule had been to train the cub how to lead. Over time, the stand-in elder was contaminated by the very power he was intended to protect. No longer was the prince able to gain his birthright back by grace. Instead, he would have to fight, a lesson that had been hard and painful to learn. He was ready now, knowing what he was up against and fueled by what he would come to gain with his victory.

Slowly, he approached the woman, crossing the field in front of her to give her warning of his presence. It was unnecessary. Those striking blue eyes turned to him and softened as he approached. The other humans around her stilled, then slowly sank into the background. What was in the process of occurring was no secret.

He dared approach closer than normal, stopping only a step away. Slowly, he removed the sword from his side, the blade less a weapon and more a claim to his lineage. His eyes remained on hers as he knelt to a knee and carefully offered the ancient blade to her.

Her shock read clearly on her face. While his intention was known, he had always been careful to never invoke the wrath of the elder onto the humans of her village. Now he was open, offering her the protection of his claim and the spoils of his fight, should he be the victor.

"My lord," her gaze lowered respectfully, "I am not worthy of such a gift."

"Allow my gift to bestow the worth onto you." The evenness of his baritone told of his control, of his strength. The beast underneath the man was snarling, wanting to disprove those words in more physical manners. However, the prince knew he couldn't. He must give her the choice.

Her cheeks flushed as she nodded in response and slowly extended her hand toward the sword. He reined in his desires, his instincts, and remained still as she took the blade from his grasp. Standing, he spared a glance around them and saw one of his betas approach. It was time.

"When I return, you will have a choice," he rumbled, pulling her gaze to his. "Submit and I will court you; run and I will claim you." His hand slowly – _carefully_ – reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear; the first physical touch he had allowed himself in far too long. "Think carefully on your answer."

He forced himself to turn and walk away. Before he could stake the unspoken claim he had made long ago, he had to earn the right to do so. He had to earn his birthright.

* * *

><p>The elder was waiting for him, already having received news of the prince's public display. His face was already twisted in a stony accusation; hate configuring the age lines on his forehead. The prince found he did not care. No longer was he going to live by this wolf's rule.<p>

"You publicly defy me, then dare show yourself in my presence?"

The words were not unexpected. The older the wolf grew, the more the elder hated. He knew his reign was coming to an end and had used every ounce of hatred and intimidation he possessed. It no longer worked.

"You have dared to keep me from my birthright, from my throne."

Hollowed gray eyes narrowed, darkened, but the prince refused to back down. "You haven't earned it yet."

"Do not _lie_ to someone who can smell it."

A snarl told him his bait was caught and he readied himself for an attack. The elder flung himself at the prince, shifting to a monstrous wolf form in mid air. Gray fur filled his vision as a growling maw came at him. The wolf aimed for his arm, intending to bite his hand, but the prince was too quick. A hard, well-placed kick to the wolf's temple threw its aim off, and he swiftly moved behind the animal.

Claws raked down the wolf's rear, drawing first blood. That vicious head turned, lunging at the prince, but he backed away. To have a first hit so soon was powerful, but to lose sight of the fight now would be his death. The wolf lunged again, this time expecting the defense so the prince met him head on.

His fist aimed underneath its snout forcefully smashed the teeth together and another clawed hand sliced through the fur of its neck. In this form, his claws weren't long enough to hit the jugular, but the wound was still deep. The wolf backed away again, blood dripping down its torso before the form shimmered.

The elder had underestimated the prince. He would not last like this. A quick transformation brought him back to a human form where the blood flowed faster, uninhibited by fur, but allowed him to summon a soft gold glow around his right claw. The prince snarled at the move. That the elder kept his birthright from his was treason enough; to use it against him signed his death.

Too soon, the elder attacked again, this time those massive claws swiping down first. Following instinct deeper than his beast, the prince stood his ground and caught the elder's arm in his grasp. His free hand wasted no time, plunging itself into the elder's chest and gripping his heart, then yanking. The gold shimmered again and the birthright disappeared from the elder.

As the large, deadly claws formed over his own, the chains attached themselves to his wrist, he knew it. The body before him crumbled, losing its last breath before it fell to the ground, dead. Looking over his spoils, of his right and now his title, he threw his head back and howled. The howl rose, silencing all other noises. It penetrated the air and echoed over his lands for all to hear.

The wolf prince was now King.

* * *

><p>Her gaze snapped up, looking over the treetops toward the source of the sound – a long, strong, steadily rising howl. That one call was what she had been waiting for. According to his promise earlier, he was now coming for her, and soon, her thoughts would become her actions.<p>

The arrival of his betas confirmed her assumption, their expressions guarded as they approached. Both gave her a short bow before standing again. She curtsied in response; still holding onto the gift their King had left her.

"Milady, we come with warning."

She stood, raising her gaze to the northern beta, Hakkaku.

"Think carefully on what you are about to do. The Alpha you are about to see is not the man you have come to know." The wolf took in a breath, looking for the right words. "It was a quick fight and the lack of time has left him in a bloodlust. While he will not harm you, he is not safe."

His earlier promise of her decision rang through her ears. He knew how he would come to her and warned her the consequences of her reaction, but his true meaning was now clear. She would be giving her answer to his beast.

"Lady Kagome, have you prepared your decision?" Ginta, the southern beta, asked.

Swallowing the nervous bile that had rose to the back of her throat, she nodded.

Before either of them could say anything else, a tall figure emerged from the tree line behind the betas. He was a primitive picture of a predator; strong, corded muscles bulging as they moved, blue irises in a sea of red focused solely on her. Blood was splattered across the armor adorning his chest, on the fur covering his forearms and waist, and dripping down from the long, sharp claws extruding from his right hand.

The Goraishi. Her King had his crown.

Kagome stared at him, watching his slow approach carefully. He stopped a few yards away, simply watching her, waiting for her response as his betas silently moved from between them. His aura was erratic, pulsing in waves over her, caressing and punishing her in surges of energy, telling of a caged animal desperate to be free.

The kind man that would help her at times gather firewood was gone. The levelheaded leader who handled village disputes with fairness and justice had disappeared. Standing in front of her was the demon, the beast who always lurked under the surface, the bare essence of the man who had kept a protective eye over her.

She had thought long of this moment, of her choice. She had battled herself between reason and want, thought and desire. In that exact moment, as she lived the decision she had been thinking of, she abandoned the thought and reason she had clung to and listened to her heart.

Her grip tightened on his sword and she ran.

* * *

><p>"Ginta." The growl barely resembled his name, but the beta understood. "Prepare my chambers for your Alpha and his mate." He watched with impatient eyes as the wolf nodded and moved, leaving the village for their lair.<p>

"Hakkaku." The second beta met his gaze. "Keep the forest clear." Again, he watched as his order was accepted, and then he was standing alone. The King took in a breath, allowing her scent to envelop his senses. His instincts rose, pinpointing the trail she had left through the brush. Her scent was telling, speaking to him of the anticipation she felt for this moment, the fear of his beast, and barely, just barely, the desire that had sprouted. She knew what was coming and she _wanted _it.

He kept a hold of his reign, of his control. Giving her time, he focused on her scent, feeding the animal straining to break free. She was calling him to hunt, to find, to claim. Slowly, he stalked after his prize.

She was smart, sticking to areas that were cluttered with brush and bushes and running with the small breeze. It pleased him to know his prey was as resourceful as she was defiant. She was not going to make this easy on him. A deep breath pointed him in her direction, the scent of her fear and desire a beacon.

He caught up quickly, silently remaining just away from her senses. To any normal hunter, she would have stood a chance, would have been safe between the thought out twists and turns, and even the well-placed leap over a small stream. However, he was not a normal hunter and she was not normal prey. He had waited for this day, plotted for it, and now he could taste it.

She had paused now in a small cluster of trees, her feet planted on a sturdy branch a few feet up. She was still, waiting for a sign that her hunter had caught her trail. He held in a pleased growl. She knew the hunt, knew that stalking came first. She laid her plan out and now was his turn to give chase.

One more inhale, and he knew. It was time. Her desire had anchored, even with her fear now. Time to build both before he caught her. Carefully, with calculated movements, he snapped a twig and watched as her gaze shot in his direction. The height have her an advantage, but the waning sun had limited her vision. She couldn't see him, but he knew she was aware. She was still, poised to turn and run at the first sign.

He gave her one.

She was out of the tree and running on the ground before she knew it. Simply a rustle of brushes and low growl told her all she needed to know. He was there, he had found her, and now, he was going to catch her. She vaulted over bushes and raced around trees, her heart pounding in her ears.

A sharp movement to her left had her jerking right, not once halting to see if what her eyes told her she saw was indeed there. It was huge, black fur striping the face and shoulder, brown fur covering everywhere else. Her fear spiked at the realization of what she saw, of what was chasing her. He wouldn't allow another wolf in the forest, another wolf to be a part of their chase. This was a side of him she had never seen.

A side she had invited.

Another flash of brown and black fur to her right had her shifting again, this time to the left. Everything in the forest was silent. The only sounds she could hear were from her movements and every so often, a rumbling growl that she felt more than heard. She continued, though. This wasn't over until she was _caught_ and to give up the chase would be a dishonor to her hunter.

The brush thickened, tree branches hung lower. After a few hits to her face, she wrenched the sword out of the sheath. It slowed her movement slightly and she felt him behind her. She took an opening and darted through, pleased to hear the _thwack _of a branch swing back and hit him. It gave her just enough time to adjust the position of the sword and continue her run.

A haunting howl echoed through the wood, sending shivers down her spine. He had been close this entire chase, but he was ending it soon. She pushed herself further, breaking through branches and leaping over roots as the brush condensed around her.

The trees broke and a clawed hand fisted her hair, yanking her back against a hot, warm, _naked _body. There was the sound of cloth ripping and her clothing loosened, and then she was forced onto the ground. She dropped the sword and sheath, catching her fall with her hands. Claws continued ripping through her clothing, stripping her completely before a hard body pressed over her.

Fangs were nipping her shoulder, her neck, her ear, and one hand traveled down her torso, exploring every inch of her naked form while the other planted into the ground, large claws digging into the dirt. She arched into him when his fingers found her breast, pinching and teasing the sensitive peak. Pleasure she had never known coursed through her, building into a pulse between her thighs. His hand traveled lower over her abdomen, her flat belly, and through dark curls before cupping her most intimate part.

He growled at the slick heat he found, the sound rumbling through her back, and then he shifted. He was at her entrance, that one hand adjusting her hips, and he slammed into her, impaling her completely with his length.

Pain exploded through her, seeping up her body at the intrusion and she couldn't help the cry that escaped her lips. His hips moved immediately, retreating to then surge back, thrusting a hard, powerful rhythm into her weeping core. He overwhelmed her, giving her no time to think on the pain, as one clawed hand fisted deeper into the soil while the other remained where they joined.

Careful of claws, the pad of his finger slid through curls to find a spot, adding pressure that jolted pleasure up her body to intertwine with the pain. She gasped, her breathing hitched, and then the pounding she was taking wasn't so painful. Pleasure started to seep through, tingling over her skin where he touched, focusing itself where she felt him moving. One more pass of his finger removed the pain completely, leaving only pleasure in its wake and she felt herself tighten around him in response.

A harsh, guttural groan filled her ear and his hand slid to grip her hip.

"My lord…" she gasped, completely overwhelmed at his dominating touch.

"_Kouga_," he corrected on a growl, his hard baritone rumbling from his chest. "You will call me _Kouga_."

Had she been capable of words, she would have protested. She was a mere woman, a human who had simply been blessed to have been born in a village under the wolf Alpha's protection. He was _King_. As if sensing her thoughts, he moved. His hand wrapped around her torso and she was lifted, her back pressed against his chest as he sat back on his heels. Her legs fell open around his thrusting thighs, never once stuttering in their rhythm.

"_Mine_." His snarl was fierce, echoing through her with fangs hard and sharp at the base of her neck. Hands moved, one gripping into her hip to hold her still while the other returned to her breast. Fingers found her nipple, tugging the nub harshly in time with his thrusts.

She cried out when his fangs pierced her skin.

He kept moving, kept thrusting into her while his fangs sank deep, tearing through the muscle of her neck. His power washed over her in a strong caress, fueling the pleasure building within her. Everything was building, tightening, tingling, urging her to an edge she didn't know. The hand at her hip shifted, changing the angle of his thrusts just so-

The coil exploded, sparking up her body in a wave of pleasure so powerful, she screamed his name. His fangs pressed harder into her neck, his claws sank into her skin, and his hips buried his length completely into her as he finished, one last explosion of power taking over her entire being.

She was on her back when she came to, lying against soft grass, something warm and wet between her thighs. She was able to lift her head, looking down her naked body to find her lord lapping up blood from her skin. Embarrassed, her hands flew to him, pushing at his bare shoulders. A deep growl stilled her and he nuzzled the sensitive skin of her inner thigh.

His tongue moved, arching over her hip to the smears of blood she saw there. _His claws__._ She remembered the feel of his claws piercing into her during the haze of her climax. The blood slowly disappeared, his tongue cleaning the small cuts before he moved up her torso to the pricks on her breast. Before long, he was at her neck, his tongue sweeping a long, hot pass over the bite that marked her as his.

He nuzzled her neck with a gentleness she didn't expect before he pulled back, his red-rimmed blue gaze meeting hers. His expression was guarded as he studied her, and a tugging in the pit of her stomach told her he was uncertain. With a wave of courage she did not feel, she lifted herself, her eyes slowly sliding to his lips as she got closer.

She paused, moments away from him, hesitant. She looked back up at him, seeing the desire swirling in his eyes, then closed the distance. His lips were soft against hers, returning the kiss before she was aware she started it. His hand cupped her head, angling her back for him to deepen the kiss.

When he finally pulled back, his eyes were clear and his claws had receded. She found herself being wrapped in the fabric of her shredded clothing, covering her as modestly as they would allow. He sheathed the sword that had lain forgotten in the grass and handed the weapon back to her, then carefully lifted her in his arms and held her against his chest.

Silently, he made his way to his den, his newly marked mate in his arms.

* * *

><p>She woke when the steady gate of his movements altered. She opened her eyes to the view of his strong chest, tan skin filling her vision. Slowly, she lifted her gaze, sliding up his shoulders to his neck, then finally up to his eyes. He was staring ahead, then sensed her movement and met her gaze.<p>

She didn't know what to say. A soft smile graced his lips and his movements stopped. He bent, softly running his nose up and down hers. "We're almost there."

"There?" she asked, still uncertain.

"Home."

He straightened and began moving again. She tore her eyes away from him and took in her surroundings. They were entering his den. Wolves were all around, brushing soft fur against her feet dangling over his forearm. The few in human form returned her gaze, then dipped their head in a short bow.

_Home_. It was done. She had completely given herself to him and now, she was his mate. The reality washed over her, so different from the expectation of what would happen. She had known this was where she was headed, but to have it final was…surreal.

He startled her by leaping into the air, landing on a ledge higher than possible to reach. Two more leaps, and he paused, turning back to her. He bent and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss that expressed more affection than she was ready for.

He pulled away and she turned, watching as he carried her into his lair. It had been lit, candles exuding soft light from their placements around the circular room. In the middle lay brown furs, large enough to more than accommodate his wolf form. He approached the furs and then slowly lowered her down.

Halfway down, she realized with a large blush that he was still naked. Heat flamed up her neck, adorning her cheeks, and sparked a deep chuckle from him. He nuzzled her neck, placing a kiss over her mark as he slowly unwrapped the cloth from around her. Her blush continued, but she remained still, allowing him to expose her form once more. A deep rumble soothed over her in approval as he bunched the cloth in his hands.

"I will return," he murmured while standing. She offered a nod in understanding, watching him turn and saunter toward the cave opening. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the strong line of muscles traveling down his back, his dark wolf tail flicking around his waist.

Her gaze flickered over the room, taking it in. The candles were placed in indentions in the walls every so often, keeping the room lit without being overbearing. There was an open chest in front of her, various furs and pieces of armor lying inside. He had placed the sword near the entrance, leaning against the wall. Outside of those things, the room was bare.

He returned, carrying a water skin and a plate of meat. She sat up and reached for them, but another soft growl had her stilling. He lowered himself behind her, pulling her back against his chest, then carefully held the water skin up to her lips. It was fresh water, soothing down a throat she didn't realize was dry. When she drank enough, he pulled away the skin, and then approached her lips with a small piece of meat.

Shyly, she allowed him to feed her. She felt small in his embrace, his strong arms around her torso, long legs stretched out on either side of her. The warmth from his chest seeped into her back, the feel of his bare skin keeping her aware of his proximity. Only when she had her fill did he eat, quickly finishing the rest of the plate and emptying the water skin. Both items were quickly discarded, tossed just outside of the entrance. His arms settled around her, pulling her even closer to his strong chest as his nose nuzzled her shoulder.

"We will retrieve your personal items and anything you will need in the morning."

"My clothing?" she clarified, not having missed the absolute lack of human clothes in the den.

"Furs," he corrected, "as my mate should wear."

_His mate_. It still hadn't sunk in. She turned, looking toward him. "Would you have marked me had I not run?" she whispered, suddenly scared of the answer she would hear.

"Eventually," he murmured. "I stand by my words, I would have courted you as a man."

"Should I have let you court me?"

"No," he rumbled, finding the mark on her neck with his lips. "That you didn't proved my choice was correct." They fell into silence for a moment. "Do you wish you had?"

His question was whisper soft, belying the gentle side of him, one she had known more closely than others. She thought a moment, remembering the fear of being hunted and the pain of his initial intrusion. Those thoughts were then followed by the thrill of running and the absolute pleasure he infused in her with his thrusts.

"No." Her answer came out on a breath and he wrapped himself around her, drawing her closer than she thought possible. He shifted, moving her to lay on her back as he crawled over her. His lips captured hers, taking complete possession of her mouth while one hand caressed up and down her side.

"I claimed you as a wolf," he murmured, kissing down her jaw to her neck, "allow me to love you as your mate."

She breathed out a moan at his ministrations on her neck. When his mouth found her mark, his power pulsed through her, sparking a desire that consumed her. He adjusted his weight to the side of her, leaning back so his gaze could follow his hand as he caressed down her curves.

She felt his hand settle beneath her neck, tracing her collarbone before sliding down the center of her chest. She watched as he continued, brushing down her belly to her curls, then sliding over to her hip. Warmth spread through her, tingling from where the pads of his fingertips danced as he continued caressing. A slow movement up her side and then he gently cupped her breast.

She arched back when his thumb brushed over an erect nipple, then she cried out when his lips closed over it. Her fingers found his hair, pulling him closer to her breast, and he rumbled his approval. Her whimpers grew, twisting into cries, as she suddenly wanted more.

He left her breast and continued further down, trailing his tongue down the center of her, across the flat plane of her belly. Hooded eyes glance up, seeking her flushed face between heaving breasts as he lowered his mouth to her core.

Pleasure swept over her, similar to what she had previously felt. She _burned_, her hips thrusting in a rhythm she did not know. He tongue explored her, his lips following his findings, and after building the inferno deep within her, he traveled back up her body.

Strong hands cupped her rear, angling her hips up and a searing heat from his length touched her. He angled her hips and she felt him slide into her, feeling none of the anticipated pain and all of the unknown pleasure.

His hips met hers and she looked down at their joining, matching black curls tangling together. A light sheen of sweat covered his skin, glistening in the candlelight off defined muscles she had briefly glanced before. She watched as his hips retreated, his erection coated in her slickness coming into sight before sinking back into her again.

Her eyes rolled up as she arched her neck to release a moan. Teeth raked her neck, followed by the soothing stroke of a tongue. One hand left her hip, reaching to find her own hand and bringing it to his chest.

"_Touch me_," he breathed in her ear.

Her hands stroked his muscles, tracing the definitions and lines that moved down his body. Her fingers traveled from his chest, flitted over his abdomen, then pressed against the lower muscle of his belly, feeling it move with his thrusts. He shifted the angle of his thrusts and she stilled, moaning out her pleasure. He continued his onslaught, finding her mark with his lips. That pressure built again, coiling and twisting and she moved against him, eager to find that edge again.

"P-please," she breathed.

His fangs hit her flesh and she came, clamping around him as her head threw back, her cries echoing off the walls. He thrust through her pulses, seeking his own release and found it, her name leaving his lips on a howl.

He was careful not to collapse onto her, instead holding himself up enough to roll her to the side and fall next to her. A leg wrapped around his hip, keeping them joined as she panted, trying to catch her breath. Bending down, he gave her one last kiss before gathering her close to him. A wash of aura over the cave put out the candles and slowly, the Alpha and his mate fell asleep together, the first of many nights to come.


End file.
